tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Merry Winter Wish
Merry Winter Wish is the twelfth episode of the fourteenth season. Plot Knapford Station is to be decorated with lots of festive lights, including one big special light - the Star of Knapford. Thomas is given the job of delivering the special light from Brendam to Knapford, but Salty arrives with some exciting news. He tells the engines that engines and people can make wishes upon the star and that maybe, just maybe, those wishes will come true. Thomas is now even more excited and sets off with his special special. At a junction, Thomas sees Percy clatter over a bridge and thinks that Percy would like to make a wish. He chases Percy and finally catches up with him. Percy makes his wish and Thomas sets off once again. Next, Thomas sees Henry. Thomas thinks that Henry might like to make a wish, too. So he follows him to Tidmouth Sheds where Henry does make a wish. Finally, Thomas sees James whizz past. Thomas chases after James to see if he would like to make a wish. Thomas follows James up Gordon's Hill, but, coming down the other side, Thomas slips and slides on the icy rails and can't stop. When he finally does grind to halt, the star flies off his flatbed and through the air and crashes onto the tracks in front of Thomas. Thomas' then wishes on the broken star that his friends will come and help him. His wish comes true when a concerned Henry, James, and Percy arrive to help. Percy keeps an eye on the star, Henry collects some workmen to fix it, and James and Thomas fetch Rocky. The star is soon mended and the friends chuff quickly to Knapford. Once there, the star is lifted into place on the station's roof. Everyone cheers and claps when the star is lit up. Thomas apologises for his friend's wishes not coming true, but they have! Henry, James, and Percy reveal that their wishes were that they'd all be under the Star of Knapford together. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Henry * James * Salty * Sir Topham Hatt * A dockyard worker * Rocky (does not speak) * Cranky (does not speak) * Gordon (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Stanley (cameo) * The bird watcher (cameo) Locations * Knapford * Brendam Docks * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill Trivia * Almost every television guide in the UK refers to this episode as Thomas' Winter Wish, which may mean this was the episode's original name of the British version. * The pump car can be seen in a siding at Knapford. Goofs * In the opening scene, steam is puffing out of Emily's safety valve. * A brakevan should have been added to Thomas' train. * When Thomas chases James, James is facing the same way as Thomas. But when the star flies through the air, James somehow turns around. * Thomas, James, Percy, and Henry have never heard of the Star of Knapford before, but they've been on Sodor longer than Salty. * The Star of Knapford flew a lot farther than really possible. * On the trip to Knapford, Thomas and Percy have lamps, but Henry and James don't. * James says that being together was his wish, but he didn't get a chance to make a wish. * When the star is put back on Thomas' flatbed, it is never reattached. Rocky simply puts the star down and Thomas puffs away. * When Thomas chases Percy, both pass a red signal. Gallery File:MerryWinterWishtitlecard.jpg|Title card File:MerryWinterWish1.jpg|Emily passes the watermill File:MerryWinterWish2.jpg|Stanley and Rosie File:MerryWinterWish3.jpg File:MerryWinterWish4.jpg|James, Percy, and Thomas File:MerryWinterWish5.jpg|Salty File:MerryWinterWish6.jpg|Thomas and the Fat Controller File:MerryWinterWish7.jpg File:MerryWinterWish8.jpg File:MerryWinterWish9.jpg File:MerryWinterWish10.jpg File:MerryWinterWish11.jpg File:MerryWinterWish12.jpg|The Star of Knapford File:MerryWinterWish13.jpg File:MerryWinterWish14.jpg File:MerryWinterWish15.jpg File:MerryWinterWish16.jpg File:MerryWinterWish17.jpg File:MerryWinterWish18.jpg File:MerryWinterWish19.jpg File:MerryWinterWish20.jpg File:MerryWinterWish21.jpg File:MerryWinterWish22.jpg|Thomas applies his brakes File:MerryWinterWish23.jpg File:MerryWinterWish24.jpg File:MerryWinterWish25.jpg File:MerryWinterWish26.jpg File:MerryWinterWish27.jpg File:MerryWinterWish28.jpg File:MerryWinterWish29.jpg File:MerryWinterWish30.jpg File:MerryWinterWish31.jpg File:MerryWinterWish32.jpg File:MerryWinterWish33.jpg File:MerryWinterWish34.jpg File:MerryWinterWish35.jpg File:MerryWinterWish36.jpg File:MerryWinterWish38.jpg File:MerryWinterWish39.jpg Category:Season 14 episodes Category:Episodes